


¡Libre!

by Kikinu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tenía tres años la primera vez que se enamoró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Libre!

Harry tenía tres años la primera vez que se enamoró.

Su madre opinaba que era fundamental en el desarrollo de los niños el aprender a nadar, así que lo tomó a él y a Gemma y los llevó a la piscina local, apuntandolos en las clases de natación para niños.

Fue amor a primera vista.

La piscina era enorme y el agua cristalina, Harry jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Era verano así que estaban al aire libre, el sol haciendo que el agua prácticamente destellara. Cuando llegaron, su madre tenía miedo de que no se quisiera meter. Cuando se fueron, el problema fue _sacarlo_ de la piscina.

Nadar se convirtió en lo único que necesitaba Harry para ser feliz y eso se quedaría así por mucho tiempo.

***

Harry tenía once años la segunda vez que se enamoró y esa vez, por suerte, fue de una persona.

—¡Mi nombre es Louis! ¿Quiéres formar un equipo de relevos conmigo?

Era nuevamente verano y el sol estaba en lo alto, coronando los cabellos de Louis con un destello dorado. Su sonrisa era enorme y hermosa, sus ojos celestes brillaban y estaba tan empapado como Harry.

Era dos años más grande que él y siempre estaba haciendo payasadas. Harry ya lo había visto, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no notar a Louis Tomlinson? Imposible. Siempre estaba haciendo chistes y jugando, salpicando a los que estaban secos y aprovechándose para saltar del trampolín cuando el entrenador no miraba.

Hasta entonces nunca habían hablado, pero Harry había estado deseando que sucediera.

—No sé nadar en relevos, yo sólo nado libre —confesó, un poco avergonzado.

No es que no quisiera, sólo que no sabía cómo. Aunque lo intentara, Harry no lograba mantener mucho tiempo los distintos estilos de nado, porque siempre terminaba nadando libre. No es que fuera desobediente ni nada, sólo que para el agua era libertad, su primer amor, un lugar donde podía ser mismo sin las ataduras del día a día.

Pero Louis no se burló de él, sólo acentuó su sonrisa y tomó a Harry de la mano, haciendo que este se sonroje.

—¡No te preocupes, puedes nadar igual! Niall, Liam y yo ya somos parte del equipo, pero yo quería al mejor nadador de la clase. Y ese eres tú por supuesto.

¿Cómo resistirse, sinceramente?

—De acuerdo.

Entonces Louis lo abrazó y aunque Harry aún no era de usar palabrotas, supo que estaba jodido.

Harry tenía once años la segunda vez que se enamoró y esa vez fue para siempre.

***

Años después, cuando Harry ya está en la secundaria y el mundo se ha tambaleado y reagrupado, cuando el mundo como lo conocía ha cambiado sin posibilidades de volver atrás, cuando cree que ya jamás volverá a ver a la única persona que lo hizo sentir como si estuviera en el agua constantemente, Louis reaparecerá en su vida.

La sonrisa enorme ha desaparecido y parece mucho más cansado que la última vez que lo vio, como si odiara a todos y todo.

Harry siente que su corazón termina de romperse y tiene ganas de llorar, pero si se quiebra Niall y Liam (que no saben todo lo que pasó) también lo hará y Harry tiene que ser fuerte por ellos. Ya no es un niño.

Ninguno de ellos lo es.

—Hola, Hazza.


End file.
